pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Lots of powerful pokemon and a few shadow pokemon up for trade
244Entei2.png 244Entei3.png 245Suicune2.png 245Suicune3.png 243Raikou2.png 243Raikou3.png 151Mew3.png 150Mewtwo3.png 131Lapras3.png 143Snorlax3.png 100Voltorb4.png 101Electrode4.png 025Pikachu4.png 026Raichu4.png 081Magnemite4.png 082Magneton4.png 125Electabuzz4.png 086Seel4.png 087Dewgong4.png 090Shellder4.png 091Cloyster4.png 124Jynx4.png 058Growlithe4.png 059Arcanine4.png 077Ponyta4.png 078Rapidash4.png 004Charmander4.png 005Charmeleon4.png 006Charizard4.png 037Vulpix4.png 038Ninetales4.png 001Bulbasaur4.png 016Pidgey4.png 019Rattata4.png 029Nidoran4.png 032Nidoran4.png 046Paras4.png Alot of powerful pokemon and shadow pokemon including shadow squirtle up for trade!!! Hi there I have alot of pokemon I want to get rid of at the moment and i will accept any shinies or shadows which I don't have ( Here is a very special offer anyone with entei suicune or raikou any lv can have 5-7 pokemon. anyone with shiny mew, shiny mewtwo, shiny snorlax or shiny lapras any level can have 8-10 pokemon. anyone with shiny entei suicune or raikou any level can have 10-13 (the higher the levelthe more you get)). If you have shadow entei suicune or raikou can be hacked can have 25 pokemon any level (I will get shadow alakzam shadow blastoise shadow vileplume shadow muk to lv 100 if they want it). I will raise pokemon to lv 100 at requests if the shiny/shadow/rare is over lv 55. It is first com first serve. My username andyelwell@andyelwell.plus.net. All pokemon I really want are in the powerpoint and the one's I haven't listed above are worth 3-5 pokemon.Please reply below if you have anything and you want something If snorlax or lapras is wanted email me and wait and i'll get one. p.s hacked pokemon are accepted Anyway here is the list: 1 lv 89 chansey 2 shadow abra lv 1 1 Charizard lv 90 2 Dragonite lv 90 4 Gyrados lv 83-90 1 shiny golem lv 91 1 arcanine lv 100 1 dewgong lv 100 2 rapidash lv 100 3 dodrio lv 89 1 cloyster lv 100 7 electabuzz lv 80-83 (two are lv 100) 6 elctrode lv 87-89 9 golbat lv 80-83 4 goldeen lv 66-68 2 shadow grimer lv 1 1 kadabra lv 89 11 koffing lv 80-82 1 machoke lv 80 1 machamp lv 77 3 machop lv 81 -82 4 magneton lv 83 2 marowak lv 80-82 1 muk lv 81 2 shadow oddish lv 1 7 onix lv 80-83 18 pidgeot lv 65-68 3 pikachu lv 80-81 4 poliwag lv 67-68 9 ponyta lv 80-83 2 raichu lv 100 7 rhydon lv 86-89 1 shadow squirtle lv 1 4 tentacool lv 66-68 3 venomoth lv 86 (2 lv 60 very helpful when you wat to do the celadon gym challenge) 3 vileplume lv 65-68 13 voltorb lv 80-83 11 weezing lv 80-83 1 wigglytuff lv 87 3 zubat lv 80-83 Thanks for reading :) Madbegger _____________________________________________________________________________________________ I have a shadow paras Trade ID: Ash-Satoshi _____________________________________________________________________________________________ okay i will let you take 2 lv 100's or 3 not lv 100's and i'll do the trade when ptd is working for me _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Cornmaster here. Hmm.... looks good. 2 lvl 90 charzards? that is very good. also, im not sure if i got this right, but are you looking for a shadow alakazam? i have one. PTD is down cuz of sams host, so i cant check the level, but i think its level 52-56. I can raise it a little when the game comes back. fyi, the shinies you want are in the late 60s. also, shiny seaking betw. 68-73, forgot. offers for the alakazam and the seaking: Lapras (if you have one, any level) and one of your level 100 arcanines.also, i have 2-5 shiny weepingbells, could evolve. again, 66-69. could add these to meet the lapras, or a lvl 100 dewgong. sorry if im asking too much, but thank you. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ I'll take yor alakzam seaking so when ptd comes back up I will get you one and give you the spare arcanine and I'll take the shining weepinbell as long as you evolve it in to victreebel then you can have dowgong lv 100 (p.s all my pokemon are on the hacked version so if yours aren't hacked take another one of my pokemon free of charge (by free I mean a pokemon you don't want))(Also tell me your other shinies less than lv 60 infact completly forget about it) thanks for wanting to trade with me Madbegger _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Ok, sounds good. does that include the lapras? sounds good. and i dont have any hacked at all. this will be my 2nd trade overall. plus, i know for sure they are all at least 66. most of them arent much higher than that, tho. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ It's a deal you get all the pokemon you wanted (as well as lapras and charizard) also tell me if you have any shinies any level that you don't want by the way ptd is back up!! _____________________________________________________________________________________________ awesome! that was real fast. ok, i wont be able to get on again until monday, but i can set out the trades. give me a little while.(14fb4199f427eb)(14faaf3228c5b4)(14faaf2ab54f89)(14fb42ac57d509)(14faaf77640c64) . those are all of the ones that we discussed. not in order, but they include : seaking, cloyster, 2 victrebells, (shadow) alakazam, and poliwrath. all of them (but alakazam) are shiny. in order, levels are: 69,66,67,68,55, and 67. thank you. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ no thank you p.s could I trade your shiny cloyster lv 66 for a mewtwo lv 100 knowing phystrike and for a pidgey I'll give you a charizard please reply and if you want any more trades ask me thanks Madbegger _______________________________________________________________________________________ ok, (14fb56545068d0). ive put up the pidgey for the mew2. only had 3 minutes. coudnt edit the others, sorry. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ The pidgey was for the charizard I was offering the mewtwo for the cloyster p.s I'm having abit of trouble finding a lapras so if I can't find one _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Its ok, it wasnt that important. also, could i please get the charizards? im hoping to get them soon, and im stuck on cinnabar gym :( _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Hi there I'll give you my 2 charizards onelv 90 one lv 100 both know rock slide and rest so very useful I'll I want in return is a shadow pokemon that is not an achievement pokemon or execute or 2 common shinnies (not including pidgey or evolutions) My username is Madbegger so if you accept there on trade. Unfortunatly there hacked since I was that desperate to complete it. P.S if you don't mind raising i'll give you a lv 1 moltres for a shiny or shadow (same rules apply from above) Thanks for asking Madbegger please reply as soon as possible